The Hidden Exorcist
by ChristineVaunte
Summary: Never did the Black Order expect a Finder to be an Exorcist possessing Innocence. This Hidden Exorcist is Amaterasu, she was orphaned at the age of four then taken into the Order to become a Finder. Fourteen years later she had found Innocence that was to be protected till the General Exorcist arrived only for an Akuma to attack. Join her in her adventure as an Exorcist.
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Exorcist

-Fourteen Years Ago-

I was Four years old, my Mother died trying to protect me from a monster that was going to kill us. I cried over my mothers corpse when suddenly the monster was destroyed by a rose like thing. "Are you alright?" asked a rugged voice. I looked up to see a man with shoulder length wine red hair, same color red eyes, and a white opera mask was covering his left eye. His eye held a soft look in his eyes as he took note of the blood that covered my clothes and the tears that fell down my face. "Mama...is hurt...can you help her?" I whimpered my young mind deciding to not believe that she was really gone. The man's smile faded into one that was filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry but your mother is beyond help." the man said. Fresh tears filled my eyes and spilled down my face as the truth was stated once more. 'Mama...' I sobbed mentally. The man knelt down and lifted me into his arms, "Don't cry. She left keeping you safe. She wanted to be sure that you could make your own path." he said. I stared at him in silence before resting my cheek against his shoulder and falling into darkness.

-Fourteen years later-

When I awoke from falling asleep on the mans shoulder, I found myself in a strange place called the Asian Branch of The Black Order. It was there that they trained me into becoming a Finder who scoped out area's to find an essence called Innocence. The man that I met all those years ago never returned so I never got to thank him for giving me a place to live. The Order was always kind to me, but they never got passed my sheltered barrier. Tonight I was on a mission to a place in the outskirts of Paris. There was supposedly Innocence that needed to be find, little did I know that the Innocence would find its master. I was walking in a cave where the Innocence was said to be located when I slipped and fell down a shaft of some sort.

"Ow..." I moaned as I looked around only to see crystal everywhere and then a glowing light filled my vision. I blinked and shielded my eyes to see the Innocence waiting in a circle of Crystal. "I found the Innocence." I said into the phone that was strapped to my back. "Excellent we have a General on the way from Euro Branch who will take it with him." answered the head finder. "Yes sir." I answered hanging up the phone and stepping up to the Innocence. It glowed softly in the light of the cavern and memories assaulted my mind as I watched over it. 'Mother.' I thought as I saw her fall to the cobblestone ground once again in my minds eyes. The earth suddenly shuddered and shook, shaking me out of my thoughts to fall forward...onto the Innocence. Light covered my entire vision and a warm filled my core before I was sunk into darkness. The sounds of an Akuma filled the cavern and I found myself stricken with fear. I crawled till I was hidden behind solid crystal as the Akuma entered the room and began to destroy the room in search of the Innocence that suddenly disappeared. I uncovered my chest when I felt a wave of warmth fall over my body again to see a crystal of rainbow embedded into my skin, connecting into my veins, my organs, and soul. 'What...happened...?" I wondered when suddenly a looming shadow fell over me.

An Akuma pointing its cannons at me now smiled viciously at me. 'Mama...' I thought before everything went blank with the sight of black blood in my vision.

**Unknown POV**

When I arrived at the cave where Innocence was reported to be only to find the Finder standing in all the destruction of the cave. "Hey, you alright?" I asked approaching her. She turned to face me with black blood covering her entire body and a crystal embedded into her chest. Her eyes were hollowed out and her lips pulled into a heavy frown. She blinked and life seemed to return to her conscience. "I'm fine...but the Innocence...it's destroyed..." She rasped walking over towards me. I nodded, "That's fine at least you are safe." Her eyes widened as she stepped closer, "You..sound..familiar." she murmured. I stared at her before I too remembered her. "You are the little girl that I saved Fourteen years ago." I said. Her lips pulled into a soft smile, "Thank you for saving me back then." Suddenly her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her body collapsed to the ground.

When I returned to headquarters the girl finally awoke just as I was briefing the Leader. "Ah...I see you are awake little Amaterasu." Leader said. I sat up instantly the blanket slipping off my front to reveal the jewel now imbedded in my chest. "What happened my dear?" he asked getting out of his chair; shock in his eyes. "...I was watching the Innocence...when the Akuma attacked causing me to fall onto the ring of Crystal holding the Innocence. When I got up from hiding...I found this crystal imbedded into my chest..it's fused with my blood, skin, nerves, organs, and soul. I don't know what to make of it..." I answered. Leader was now smiling, "Why...my child...you say you landed on Innocence, it must have chosen to fuse with you. You must be the mistress." I stared at him in shock, "There's no way...I don't fight...I search for Innocence to protect the world." I murmured pulling out the shattered bits of the Innocence that was on the ground after the Akuma was destroyed.

Leader's smile dropped, "I see...then go rest and get something to eat. Jeryy is cooking again today." I nodded and left the office to change in my rooms. I adorned an all bandage undershirt, a black lace corset, black skin tight pants, and my black ankle boots. Entering the dinning hall I saw Jeryy cooking up Soba noodles for some guy with extrememly long navy blue hair and the same colored eyes. I strode up to the window and Jeryy noticed my pressence in seconds. "Amaterasu! How was the mission today honey-pie?" he asked in his flamboyant personality. I sighed, "I got crystal embedded into my body, the Innocence was destroyed by the falling crystals, and nearly died thanks to an Akuma attack." Jeryy reached out of the window and clasped my face, turning it in all directions. "Well thank goodness it didn't harm your face honey. Who destroyed the Akuma?" he said releasing my face. My eyebrows pulled together as if something was nagging at the back of my mind. "I..don't know Jer...all I remember is falling, the crystal embedding into my chest...then when I awoke again the Akuma was dead and a few minutes later Cross Marian appeared to help me out of the cave." I murmured. Jeryy stared at me sympathetically, "I understand how you must feel love. Now would you like me to fix up your favorite dumplings?" I found a smile tug my lips up, "I would like that and your famous sticky buns, three orders." Jeryy laughed, "You got it honey-pie!" I turned ignoring the blue haired guy and took a seat close to the kitchen so that Jeryy could come talk with me like always on his break.

"Order up Traditional Soba noodles, My dumplings and three orders of Sticky Buns!" Jeryy yelled out in joy. I got up and took the dumplings and sticky buns. When I returned to my table and was about to eat a sticky bun when a voice had me pause. "What really happened to the Innocence?" asked a stern voice. I looked up to see the dark haired guy had taken a seat in front of me. "Excuse me?" I asked feeling my anger rise slightly. "You heard me. Now what happened to the Innocence finder?" he retorted. I stared at him in silence feeling pain rip through my chest. I gasped as my hand flew to my chest, I removed my hand to find blood flowing out from around the chest. "Honey-pie!" Jeryy's voice cried out. I stared up at the guy and coughed with wide eyes, "It...broke...but I think...it's power transferred...into the crystal in my...ah..." I collapsed to the floor with darkness consuming my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Exorcist Chapter Two

**Kanda POV**

Amaterasu fell to the floor with blood pooling over the neckline of her black corset; her bandages were slowly covering in blood in the shape of a diamond. "Honey-Pie!" Jeryy cried out in shock as he raced out of the kitchens to her side. He lifted her up as several Exorcists and Finders crowded about. Suddenly the General Cross and Leader burst in, shoving everyone aside. "Jeryy we will take her from here. She will be alright." Cross said lifting the limp Amaterasu from Jeryy's arms. "Kanda come with us." Leader snapped. I groaned following after them, my grip on Mugen even tighter.

In the Science division Amaterasu was brought before Hevlaska the spirit that would hold onto the Innocence between all of the Exorcist branches. "Hevlaska can you do a quick analysis on Amaterasu?" Leader asked. "Yes I can." Hevlaska replied lifting the girl out of his arms. "Hm...it seems she was in contact with Innocence...it's essence is contained in the crystal on her chest...she isn't an accommodate but it seems the essence has chosen to use her to protect itself." she concluded setting her down. "So what caused the bleeding?" Cross asked. Hevlaska replied, "Raised heart rate, it was out of anger that opened up her still healing tissue." Hevlaska gently set down Amaterasu in Cross's arms, her bandages dripped blood down her shoulder, to her fingertips. "Lets take her to the healers for now." Leader said as the lift took us back up to the surface levels. Once there the doctors and nurses took off with Amaterasu so that her wound could stop bleeding thanks to a special Exorcist who's power is in healing.

"Kanda, the reason we asked you to accompany us was for us to tell you that you will be transferring to the London Branch of The Black Order. Your skills are needed there instead of here." Leader explained. I nodded, "When do I leave?" Leader smirked, "You are to board the train in an hour."

**Amaterasu's POV**

I was awoken to the scent of something that I wasn't able to finish a while ago. When I opened my eyes there sat a plate of Sticky buns and a note nestled under the plate of buns. Taking up the note my eyes scanned the note, 'Honey-Pie, I do hope these Sticky buns find you when you are awake. Come by the kitchens when you are released. Your Jeryy.' I smiled brightly at the sticky buns and took one up. "That's the first time that I've seen you smile so brightly Amaterasu." I jumped at the sound to see Leader leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. I saluted to him, "Sir...is there anything you would like from me?" I asked. He chuckled softly, "No Amaterasu, I came here to talk to you about the incident in the caves." I nodded and took a bite of the Sticky bun to silence my grumbling stomach. "Tell me about what happened again, from start to finish." he said softly. I swallowed my mouthful and spoke, "Sir, you asked me to get investigate the possible finding of Innocence in the caves outside of Paris, France. I immediately left through the gate, boarded the train that you gave me instant passage to France. From there I followed the coordinates to the cave where the Innocence was hidden. There I discovered the Innocence in a ring of crystal; the cave was covered in it. I called in to you to let you know about it and you said to hold the position until a General from the Euro Branch was to come in. About a minute passed when an Akuma attacked the cave searching for something...possibly the Innocence. It caused a rather large earthquake and I was knocked into the crystal that was protecting the Innocence. I felt something pierce my skin, then a surging warmth as I hid behind solid dark crystal to hide from the Akuma. Then I blacked out..when I blinked again I was covered in black blood from the Akuma and then...General Cross was in the cave and I discovered that Crystal was buried into my chest. Something from the energy of the Innocence must have caused the crystal to fuse with my blood, skin, organs, nerves, and soul." I explained. He stared at me, his eyes reflecting in deep in thought, "I see...well dear Amaterasu. I understand your situation now and I am pleased to say that you were made into a holder of Innocence until the Innocence chooses its wielder." I stared at him in silence before dipping my head, "Understood, but will this make me cease my work as a Finder?" Leader smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder, "No, do not worry. You will definitely be a Finder still." I sighed in relief, "Thank you sir...may I eat now?" He laughed and stood, "I see your a loner styled habit is still present. Enjoy your meal."

As soon as he left I wolfed down the rest of the buns humming in happiness when my stomach growled obnoxiously again. 'hm...must still be hungry.' I thought getting up out of the bed. I headed straight up to the kitchens to find Jeryy there humming as he cooked up meals for the other agents. "Honey-pie! You are back up and about I see." Jeryy cheered as I sauntered up to the window. "Yes...but I'm still hungry..." I murmured a blush rising up in my cheeks. Jeryy laughed heartily, "Honey! I can make you more food if you like." I felt my cheeks flush darker as he started frying up food for me straight away. I just finished my food and Jeryy was still working so I bid him goodnight and went to my room to rest.

**Two Years Later**

I had been sent out on seven different possible Innocence findings and in every single one of them I kept blacking out and waking up to be covered in black blood. I always brought a change of clothes with me and hid from the order that I kept waking up like that. I also was beginning to remember what was happening. I remembered the first time I blacked out when the crystal was buried into my chest. I had crystals rise up from the ground and attack the Akuma. The second memory was that time just after that blue samurai guy was sent out to the London Branch. I had grown crystal double crescent moon blades that were Tonfa styled and destroyed the Akuma that were around. It seems that the Innocence had indeed found its accommodater and it didn't belong to anyone else. This secret I didn't tell anyone, not even Jeryy who was some what like a father to me.

Today I was returning from a mission and was surprised with Jeryy waiting at the gates for me to the Order. "Jer!" I cried out happily launching out of the train into his arms. "Honey-pie! I'm glad you made it back safe and sound." he cheered. I smiled brightly at him, "What are you doing here?" I asked. Jeryy smiled at me, "Amaterasu we have been together for Sixteen years now. I want to ask if you would kindly take me as your father. I wish to adopt you." He answered kneeling before me on one knee. I stared at him blankly as memories of my mother were presented to me. I shook my head and found myself smiling softly at Jeryy. "I would like that very much." Jeryy lifted me up and spun me around laughing happily before setting me back down. "Lets go get the paperwork done Honey-pie." Jeryy said leading me straight to the court house.

Thirty minutes later the paperwork was processed and stamped. Jeryy was now officially my father and I his step-daughter. We later returned to the Order and was welcomed by everyone. That night I went to bed happy for the first time in the last two years.

**Two years later**

"Hello my lovely daughter. What would you like to eat?" Dad asked smiling. I smiled up at him, "I would like dumplings and sticky buns please Dad." "Coming right up hun." he replied cheerfully. I smiled to myself and chose my place to sit. Dad came out of the kitchens and set down my dishes for me. "Here you are dear." Dad smiled. I took up a dumpling instantly and popped it into my mouth. I hummed in delight at the dumplings. Dad always was the best at making dumplings and knew just the way I like them. "Amaterasu, Jeryy Leader wants you to go to the council room where Hevlaska is." a random finder said. We both looked at each other before getting up and going straight to the room.

"Finder Amaterasu and Head cook Jeryy. You are being reassigned to the London Branch." the Council spoke. "The London Branch...interesting. Alright we shall head out immediately." Jeryy said. I remained silent and allowed Dad to talk the whole time. I knew that he spoke for the both of us and a new location was going to be far more fun for me as a Finder.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hidden Exorcist Chapter Three

-London Branch-

"We are Jeryy and Finder Amaterasu from the Asian Branch." Dad said to the Gatekeeper to the Black order hidden away in the forests of London. I stared at the giant face that we were addressing that was controlled by someone in the order. "Scanning to see if human or Akuma." the Gatekeeper spoke his eyes casting a light onto the two of us. I stared angrily at the Gatekeeper that scanned, "They Pass." The Gatekeeper called out. "OPEN!" The gates opened up and a lone figure stepped out. "Welcome. I am Lenalee, I am an Exorcist here at the London Branch." the figure turned out to be a girl with twin pigtails of dark sea foam colored hair, dark purple eyes, and pale skin. "Pleasure to meet you Lenalee. I'm Jeryy and this is my Daughter Amaterasu." Dad grinned holding out his hand. Lenalee shook it and turned her attention to me, I just stared at her with well guarded eyes. "Glad to see we have another Finder to add to the family. You also remind me of someone that is an Exorcist here." She said. I just blinked at her and followed her in through the gates.

Inside the order guards whispered about our passing before we entered the office of Chief Komui Lee. "Lenalee!" Komui cried out jumping onto our female guide. I stared at the pair and realized they must be siblings. Komui had the same eyes of dark purple hidden behind rectangular glasses, pale skin, and beneath his white hat was dark purple hair the same shade as his eyes. "Brother stop it! Not in front of the new Finder and cook!" Lenalee complained smacking Komui's head with a clipboard. Komui straightened up and examined Dad and I. "Welcome to our Order Jeryy and Amaterasu. Now I have been told that you are to stay here. Jeryy we are lucky to have gained you as a cook. Amaterasu we have gained a valuable Finder indeed. I have seen your file and see that you have found many Innocence in your time with the Asian Branch. You are going to be a very popular Finder." He said. I felt my lips twitch into a smirk at him, "I don't like popularity. Just put me where there needs things done." Komui nodded, "Lenalee please take Jeryy to his quarters and the Kitchens. I will show Amaterasu around." Dad patted my shoulder and left the room.

"Amaterasu it says here on your file that you have a crystal embedded into your chest. Can you show me?" Komui asked. I sighed, "I can show you..." Removing my dark blue trench coat revealed my white under bandages and black lace tube top. Reaching up behind my neck I unwound the bandages slowly till the Crystal gleamed in the lights of the room in plain sight. "Incredible! I have never heard of someone living with a Crystal imbedded and fused into their skin. You are one incredible girl to have survived something like that." Komui breathed coming closer. "May I?" he asked looking me directly in the eyes for permission. I offered him a small smile, "Thank you for asking Chief. You may." His fingers lightly touched the crystal before stepping back. "Thank you, how's about we go see Hevlaska to have you processed into our branch." Komui said. I shrugged on my coat and nodded as he led us out of his office. As we walked through the Order I made sure to memorize everything that he was saying and where everything is.

Down in the council room Hevlaska lifted me up to her face. "Hello again Shinning Heaven." she purred. "Hey Hevlaska." I answered smiling softly at her. She pressed her forehead to mine and gathered my information. 'I know your little secret. You are an Exorcist, but for you I will keep it hidden from the Order.' Her voice whispered in my head. 'Thank you my friend.' I thought back to her as she released me. "She is processed Komui. Take care of yourself Shinning Heaven." Hevlaska called as she faded away. "I see you and Hevlaska are very friendly towards one another." Komui smiled as he made the lift take us back to the surface levels. "She and I have had a lot of meetings." I answered smirking to myself. "Here's your room keys. Don't lose them and all your supplies should already be inside of your room. Also You have access to the training rooms at any time you wish." Komui explained handing me a metal box with the keys inside. I nodded, "I understand. Thank you." I left his office while tieing the back of my bandages once again; my coat folded over my arm.

After checking out my new living quarters I decided to scope out the training rooms to see if there were camera's about so that I could possibly train with my Innocence in secret. I found the first training room and opened up the door to find it empty. I smiled and walked around, finding no camera's were around. "Innocence activate." I murmured softly. A soft glow erupted through the bandages and the familiar feeling of the blades on my arms appeared. I began with slow movements and worked up to the tougher movements. For almost an hour I worked at it before I heard footsteps approaching the door. Swiftly I deactivated my Innocence and picked up wooden Tonfa's to cover my tracks. The door opened and I turned my head over my shoulder from my training to see...the Samurai from the Asian branch who transferred four years ago. "What are you doing?" he asked harshly his eyes narrowed. I turned my head back over my shoulder and continued my movements, "I am training. You are an annoyance I don't need." I stated. I heard him suck in a breath before hearing the singing of his sword being unsheathed from its sheath.

"You are in my training room. Get out!" He growled lowly. I rose up and turned to him, "You dare challenge someone with your Innocence?" His eyes remained narrowed, "You aren't an Exorcist so I suggest you leave now." he grounded out. I stared at him before someone shouted, "Yuu!" I blinked when a red haired boy tackled the guy in the doorway. "Moiyashi! Get off of me!" he growled shaking off the eye-patched guy. "Wow! You must be the new Finder we have been hearing about." the guy said his accent rather British. I stared at him silently, "Amaterasu, Jeryy is looking for you." Lenalee smiled entering the doorway as well. I lowered the wooden Tonfa's into the rack on the wall. "Thanks Lenalee, I'll go meet up with him now." I said flashing her a soft smile before glaring at Yuu and the Moiyashi as I passed.

**Kanda POV**

I had just returned from a rather irritating mission with the Allen Walker brat. I had decided to go train, but when I got to my favorite training room there was a girl in there. She had reflective crystal pink and light blue hair making it look almost light purple, her skin was light tan, well built muscles on an average frame. When she turned her head over her shoulder her eyes were revealed to be a piercing red-violet. She was pretty but something about her was familiar. "What are you doing?" I asked my eyes narrowing into slits. Her head still turned over her shoulder she replied, "I am training. You are an annoyance I don't need." she stated. My breath sucked in as I drew Mugen from it's sheath in anger. "You are in my training room. Get out!" I growled. She rose and turned, You dare challenge someone with your Innocence?" I allowed my eyes to narrow even more when someone tackled me shouting, "Yuu!" I blinked blankly as Lavi the Moiyashi clung to me. "Moiyashi! Get off of me!" I growled trying to shake him off. "Wow! You must be the new Finder we have been hearing about." Lavi said. The girl stared at him in silence just as Lenalee joined in the doorway. "Amaterasu, Jeryy is looking for you." Lenalee smiled in that sweet way of hers that made Amaterasu melt her icy exterior. She returned the weapons she used to the wall rack before turning to Lenalee with a soft smile on her lips. "Thanks Lenalee, I'll go meet up with him now." Just as she passed us did she send a glare to Moiyashi and I.

"Kanda! You are supposed to be nice to her. You did work in the same branch as she did too ya know." Lenalee scolded hitting me on the head with her clipboard. I scowled at her, "She worked in the same branch yes, but I didn't know she was new until now. Why should I care if she is or not?!" I snapped. Lenalee just shook her head and Lavi started talking to her. I entered the room and began to train leaving them in the background of my mind. Yet Amaterasu kept popping up in my mind, the younger form of her changing into the older version that was her. 'She sure has changed.' I thought before erasing the single strand of thought from my mind.


End file.
